


Twilight Moments With You

by hwitaekmyheart



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Crush at First Sight, Cute, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwitaekmyheart/pseuds/hwitaekmyheart
Summary: The king and queen held a ball for their prince Hwitaek in hope to find him a partner. Even though he dislikes the idea, he had no other choices. Little did he know, he will forever be thankful to them after he met someone at the ball night.
Relationships: Ko Shinwon/Lee Hwitaek | Hui
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Twilight Moments With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! This is the first time i'm posting my work on any websites and yeah i feel very nervous rn lol Also, english is not my first language, i'm sorry in advance if there's any grammar mistakes.. Enough babbling, please enjoy reading~

I tossed around my bed and sighed for I don’t know how many times. It’s already 9 in the morning but I just don’t want to wake up yet thinking about tonight’s event. When father and mother said they wanted to hold a ball to celebrate me for finishing my studies aboard, I knew they actually had another intention. They wanted me to start looking for someone who I can share all my feelings with, someone who I’m going to spend the rest of my life with, someone who will always be there for me or in other words, both of them wanted me to find a princess to be my wife. The thing is I’m not interested with any princesses. Sure father and mother are open minded, kind, loving and caring person, but I’m still scared what would their reactions be if they knew that their only heir is not… I sighed again and ruffled my hair in frustration. “It’s just one night hui, you’ll be fine.” I look at my reflection in the mirror. “Well it’s gonna be a hell long night then.” I groaned as I stepped inside the bathroom. 

The night that I’ve been trying to avoid finally arrive. Here I am, fidgeting with my fingers on my seat while the guard announcing each royal families’ arrival. Mother took a glance at me before she leans in and whispers, “Hwitaek, please put your best behavior for tonight. You know we did this for you right?” I look at her, trying to give an excuse but sigh in defeat and just nodding my head. She smiles sweetly before focusing back to the event. How can I say no when mother smiled beautifully like that? Her smile is the prettiest smile I ever saw and it could literally melt an ice. “Announcing the arrival of King and Queen Ko, Princess Yejin and Prince Shinwon of Mirkwood,” the guard announced. I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard the kingdom’s name. Mirkwood is the neighboring kingdom of Rivendell; our kingdom, and one of the kingdoms that had been our allies for centuries. ‘I didn’t know they had a prince. The last time I met the Ko family, they only had a princess. It has been a long time huh? Wait, what was his name again? Ugh, I should’ve paid attention before’ I mentally scold myself as I couldn’t take my eyes off the prince.

“Your majesty, your royal highness, my lords, ladies and gentlemen, the prince will now choose his partner for the first dance. Let the ball commence.” Now that every pair of eyes is looking at me, I can’t help but to put on a forced smile and step downstairs. I randomly took a princess’ hand that was standing near the stairs and walk to the middle of the ballroom. ‘And so the torture begins.’ I sighed quietly as we bow to each other before we started to dance.

After our dance ended, I politely excused myself to get a drink. The princess nods and said she’ll be waiting here if I wanted to dance again. I smiled before quickly disappear in the crowd. “Like hell I’m going to do that again,” I mumble as I sip my drink. The ball is getting boring even though every single person in this room is dancing with their partners. I continue sipping my drink while standing off the side of the ballroom. My eyes wandered all around the room before it landed on one familiar figure. He then turns his back and I could see his gorgeous face, the one that I can’t took my eyes off since he arrived here. As I stared him, it finally hit me that our attire color is actually matching. We both are wearing a white uniform with gold details on it, except his attire also got a little red detail while mine is blue. 

Maybe I was staring at him too long that he was actually looking at me from across the room too. Our eyes finally met and my face suddenly felt hot. ‘Why am I blushing? Oh my god, hui please get a grip.’ I quickly look away as he grins. ‘Great, now he’s grinning like an idiot. He must be thinking that I was checking him out. Well, I mean it is true but not that I want to snog him or something.’ I take a glance at him again. ‘Well… maybe I do, but I just think that he’s good looking. There’s nothing wrong with that, right?’ I huffed a little bit and downed the rest of my drink. Then I walk out of the ballroom to take a fresh air without looking back. 

The air was chilly when I stepped onto the balcony, but at this point I’m not even bothered with the cold wind. All I care is that I’m away from the boring ball, away from the crowds, away from the eyes looking at me as if I’m a prize for winning and most importantly, I’m away from the prince of Mirkwood. I closed my eyes as I take a deep breath and sighed loudly. “What’s troubling you?” My heart nearly jumped out when I heard a voice. I swiftly turn my head to the right and I feel like my breath was taken away. There, the stupidly debonair and handsome prince is standing while looking at me with a concern face. I cleared my throat before shaking my head saying it’s nothing. He arched his eyebrows, as if he didn’t buy what I said. “No really, I’m fine. I just need some fresh air.” “Well, if you say so. Do you mind if I join you here?” he asked. “Sure,” I said, scooting a little bit so he can stand beside me on the balcony.

“My name is Shinwon.” He suddenly introduced himself, breaking the silence between us. “I assume you didn’t know my name right?” Honestly, I was caught off guard. “Ahh… No offense but I didn’t know Mirkwood had a prince. Maybe because I haven’t met your family in a long time,” I laugh shyly. “It’s okay. I grew up outside of the castle ever since I was born, which is why everyone was surprised to know that Mirkwood had a prince. Father and mother wanted me to learn the outside world instead of being inside of the palace all the time. They wanted me to get close and understand our people more,” Shinwon explained. I nodded and the atmosphere fell silent again. 

“So I heard you finished your studies? How was it?” I can clearly see he’s trying to have a conversation with me. “Well, it was okay I guess?” I giggled when he rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I mean the place where you studied at. I never been there, so it must be fun to listen to your perspective about it,” Shinwon pouted a little bit, making me this close to pinch his cheeks for being so cute. “Ithilien is breathtaking. The view there are all stunning, especially during autumn and winter. You should really go there one day, Shinwon.” “Hmm, I do have a plan to visit Ithilien…” He trailed off before turning his head to me, “with you.” Shinwon winked and I swear my heart did a flip at his action. ‘Is he… is he flirting with me?!’ Luckily the light on the balcony is quite dim because god knows how red my face is right now. “Like what, just the two of us? Not that I’m complaining though,” I winked back at him and we both laugh. As the time pass by, Shinwon and I grew closer. We spent the rest of the night talking about each other. Little did I know the night on this balcony would lead us somewhere that I never imagined before.

Weeks after the ball, father and the king of Mirkwood seems to be meeting a lot. Of course I’m not having a trouble about this at all because the frequent they meet, the more I get to talk with the prince. I smiled thinking how fast time flies since I met him at the ball. As time went by, I realized that I had fallen helplessly in love with him through every meeting between us. 

“Hui, what are you doing here?” Shinwon’s voice startled me. He’s now standing next to me at the balcony. “Just enjoying the view. What about you?” I asked him. “I’m enjoying the view too,” he said nonchalantly while looking at me. A faint red tint crept on my cheeks as I playfully shove his shoulder and we both giggled. The atmosphere is silent but it’s a comfortable silence between us. We’re lost in our thoughts as the sun slowly sets on the west. 

“Hey do you remember the night we met here and then we spend the rest of the night talking instead of joining the ball?” I glance at Shinwon who looked like he’s lost in his own world. I nudged his shoulder. “Hello, Shinwon?” His reverie passed quickly and he seemed embarrassed by it. “Oh? Y-yeah I remember that. How can I forget the best night of my life?” He smiled softly. ‘Can he stop being so adorable? You’re going to be the end of me Ko Shinwon.’ I screamed in my head. “Stop being cheesy, Shinwon.” I rolled my eyes. “As I was saying, I can’t believe time flew so fast. Here we are, 6 months later, standing at the same balcony again,” He nods his head. “I still remember how red your face was when I caught you staring at me from across the ballroom,” Shinwon grinned before he yelps when I pinch his arms repeatedly. “Alright, alright I’m sorry! Stop pinching me,” He then laughed looking at my pouty face. 

“If you keep pouting like that Hui, I’m afraid I might need to kiss them away.” “Then, what’s stopping you?” My eyes widen as I quickly covered my mouth after those words slipped out. Shinwon didn’t say anything but he keeps staring at me. ‘Shit, did I mess it up?’ I just want to disappear right now. “The perfect timing,” Shinwon said before slowly leaning in. He stops abruptly, leaving his lips ghosting against mine while he gazed into my eyes as if he silently asking for permission. I subconsciously nod, completely deafened by the sound of my heart pounding like crazy inside. He gently pulled me closer as our lips finally met. It was a chaste kiss but Shinwon’s soft lips made me wanting it more. “Shin-” before I could speak, he cuts me off by holding my hands in his as he dived back, prolonging the kiss. If it wasn’t because we’re running out of air, I don’t think we would ever stop.

After we both pulled away, I couldn’t help but quickly hide my burning red face on his chest. “Hey, are you okay?” Shinwon laughs softly when I refuse to look at him. He then cuddles me while resting his chin on top of my head. “What a blessing… to feel your love,” he whispered. “Huh?” I looked up to see his beautiful face through my eyelashes. “Twilight moments with you,” said Shinwon with the sweetest smile. ‘I swear I could literally melt into his arms right now. But wait, why do I feel like I’ve heard it somewhere?’ I gasped when I finally realized it. “Did you really just quote Red Desert?” I broke the hug. Shinwon was trying his hard to hold his laugh but then he burst out loud. “How did I fell for you again?” I shook my head in disbelief. Shinwon stopped laughing and he quickly pulled me back into his embrace. “Well, you just did. There’s no turning back, you’re stuck with me now,” his forehead is now resting against mine as I hums in agreement. 

From the balcony, stars starting to shine ever so brightly on us as the moon illuminating the night sky and we’re just two princes in love.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaaa i hope you guys enjoyed my cliche story hshshshs let me know what do you guys think in comments below 🥺


End file.
